Friends Season 11
by Kieranforthewin
Summary: Friends Season 11. 24 Episodes. "Joey" never happened so Joey stayed in New York. Rachel & Ross are gelling to new life. Chandler and Monica get unexpected news, whilst Phoebe is shocked to see one of her worst nightmares. Joey starts to develop feelings for a girl. REAL feelings.
1. The One Where Ross Proposes (1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Friends, sadly. **

**KEY POINT: "Joey" never happened, as in the TV Show, so Joey stayed in New York**

**The Events ONE YEAR AFTER Season 10.**

**Friends Season 11 Episode 1**

_The One Where Ross Proposes (1)_

The crew were all chilling at Central Perk smiling. Ross & Rachel had Emma with them, who was now 2 years old. Chandler & Monica had Erica & Jack, with Chandler holding Erica and Monica holding Jack. Phoebe was sitting with Mike, whilst Joey was alone.

"Can't believe you guys survived a year" Chandler said looking at Rachel & Ross.

Rachel and Ross giggled, before kissing each other softly.

"Meant to be Chandler, meant to be" Ross said smiling.

Joey sniffed, and sniffed again, before asking "What's that smell?"

Rachel suspected Emma, before quickly adding, "Oh god, Ross I'm going home I forgot some diapers for Emma"

Ross gave Rachel a peck on the cheek, before Rachel headed off.

Ross got something out of his jacket, and it was in a secluded box, and store at the gang.

"Guys, I got something I want to tell you, I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me!"

"OH…MY…GOD!" Monica cried. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Chandler looked at Monica before saying "Oh sorry, forgot I was going out with JANICE"

Monica gave Chandler a stare, before looking at the ring.

It was gorgeous, with a sparkling beautiful diamond ring in it.

"Ross you went big on this one! Wait no!" said Phoebe.

Ross looks at her, saying "What?"

"But if you marry Rachel, then everything will go bad! You're ROSS! You can't get married! It will mess it all up! You'll get divorced and then Emma will be in the middle!" Phoebe blurted out.

"Well, that is Ross' answer to everything" Chandler added.

"Who CARES? My Brother is marrying my BEST FRIEND!" Monica shouted.

Phoebe nodded before saying "If this goes wrong then you all better call me Princess Banana Hammock."

Joey shrugged before saying "Come on guys! Ross is gonna get married again! Come here Ross!"

Joey hugged Ross before all four were excited about the news.

"Better go now Ross, but when are you going to Propose?" Monica added.

"Well I was hoping I could do it at the dinner later on?" Ross said.

"SURE!" Monica shouted.

Chandler & Monica rushed out with the twins before the screen fades.

(We Play again in Monica & Chandler's house)

"I'm so glad that we had these babies Mon" Chandler said very happily.

"I know Chandler" Monica said.

"I mean, I thought I'd freak out under the pressure, I thought it would cause stress between us, but it turns out Jack and Erica have been one of the greatest presents of my entire life" Chandler said.

Monica replied with a "awww" and gave Chandler a kiss, but then went back to little Jack. "Honey I'm going to go upstairs and clean a bit, look after the kids?"

"Ok Mon, I've got this"

Monica disappeared of upstairs, whilst Chandler stood there, watching Jack and Erica play with their toys, when all of a sudden, Erica, got up, and walked atleast 5 steps before sitting down again.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Mon! Monica!"

Monica rushed downstairs shouting "What?!"

"Erica! First steps! FIVE! AHHH" Chandler shouted in an awkward fashion.

Monica and Chandler both watched, as Erica was acting like it was simple, sometimes getting up and walking a tad, not much, but a little, and also using her train to walk easy. Chandler and Monica cuddled whilst they were playing.

(Flashback to when Monica went upstairs)

Monica crept upstairs, running from Chandler, before getting the pregnancy test out.

"There's no way…Surely…no way…" Monica said.

She waited and waited, until a sign appeared.

"Oh..God" Monica shouted in joy, she managed to not be too loud for Chandler, but she was very shocked at this great new's.

(Back to present time)

"Uh…Chandler, can I see you in the kitchen?" Monica asked nervously.

"Sure hon, what's up?" Chandler questioned.

Monica replies "There's no easy way to save this sweetie, and I've got to say it's pretty weird timing, but it's finally happened. I'm Pregnant."

Chandler opens his mouth to an O, unsure how to react, but eventually opens up by hugging Monica and saying "Oh my god! That's amazing!"

Monica kisses Chandler before they embrace as the camera fades.

(Meanwhile in Central Perk)

"So Mike, are you going to the dinner too?" Joey asked.

"No, sorry I can't, got some work to do." Mike said assertively.

(Ross & Rachel walk in)

"Hey guys!" Rachel says.

"Hey Mrs….Gell—GREENE!" Phoebe says by accident.

Rachel looks at her funny, confused but just moves on. Ross gives Phoebe a look that could kill.

(Meanwhile At Dinner)

Monica had laid out the table perfectly, setting it up amazing. She had Jack and Erica in perfect position.

The children were good, Jack and Erica couldn't speak yet, but Erica could walk slightly with help now. The good thing was that Jack seemed to take after Monica, actually seeming to put his toys back in good positions, which pleases Monica.

Joey came first, with a bottle of beer, with Chandler and Monica greeting him. Then it was Phoebe, and then Ross & Rachel with lovely Emma.

They all sat down, and they were all dressed nicely, and Monica was finishing the food off.

Ross was literally SWEATING, must have been nervous.

Monica called Chandler in.

"So I was thinking we should tell them tonight?" Monica asked.

"Tonight?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded, and Chandler looked down before agreeing with the idea.

Chandler gulped as Monica went back to cooking to perfection, but Ross appeared out of nowhere.

"Hold on Sweaty-Pants." Chandler said.

"Chandler I need some help, I'm sweating like a pig! I'm so nervous!"

"Just propose like every other time you've proposed!" Chandler said.

"Dude…Shut up! Anyway, I guess I'll just be myself, and I'll give a speech, and propose" Ross assertively said.

Ross and Chandler went back to their chairs.

Monica brought some drinks to everybody.

"So Phoebe, where's Mike?" Rachel asked.

"He's at some work thing; in-fact let me call him!"

Phoebe tried to ring Mike, but no answer.

"Meh. He's probably working SO HARD, that's why." Phoebe said.

"So, Ross, Rachel, how's Emma?" asked Joey.

"She's fine Joe" said Rachel, as she checked on Emma.

Monica goes to Chandler and whispers "It's time" as they both get up.

"Guys, we have something to tell you" Chandler said.

"It's been a long journey; we adopted two kids and -Chandler you tell it please!" Monica said.

"Ok, surprisingly, I don't really know how this happened to be honest, but it happened. Monica is…well she's pregnant" Chandler said.

"WHAT?!" Joey and Rachel shouted.

"Really?" Phoebe said.

"WHAT!" Ross looked in disbelief, they just stole his thunder he was going to get later!


	2. The One Where Ross Proposes (2)

**Friends Season 11 Episode 2**

_The One Where Ross Proposes (2)_

"This is great news guys!" Joey said as he hugged Chandler and Monica.

"Oh my god, Monica this is amazing!" Ross and Rachel took turns hugging.

Phoebe got up and said "It finally happened guys! Now you'll have 3 children! Wait! What if you have triplets like I did, 5 CHILDREN! 5 CHILDREN!"

"Ok Pheebs now I'm scared" Chandler replied.

They all hugged it out at this amazing news, and eventually tugged into the dinner. Baby food for the children, which Monica and Chandler would help out with, and Rachel was able to get Emma to eat some food, and they all ate some food.

The dinner was spent with them happy about the news of Monica and Chandler, and spending a good time before it was time…

"Rach…if I could have minute?" Ross asked.

"Sup Ross?" Rachel asked.

(They go in the kitchen, where Ross has set up some candles and nice romantic lighting)

"I've loved you all of my life. You are my soul mate, my best friend, my crush since 9th Grade. I love you Rachel, you sacrificed a great job in Paris for me, and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused, but it's ok, because me and you, we're a team, a couple, a dynasty"

Rachel start's crying at this point, as she thinks she knows what's coming.

"Rachel Karen Greene…Will you marry me?"

(Back at the dinner table)

"What did she say?" Monica asked.

"Well, I heard Ross ask her to marry him but I can't hear anything right now" Joey said.

"YES!" Rachel blurted out. The whole gang jumped out their seats and hugged Ross & Rachel. Ross and Rachel had a make out session, before resigning back to their seats.

The gang spent their time eating the dinner, living happily, as they all were happy.

"Guys I'm going to go home and see if Mike's there, maybe I can take him here!" Phoebe said.

(Phoebe leaves)

"I can't believe it guys! Monica and Chandler are having a baby, Ross and Rachel are getting married! Oh my god!" This is amazing!

They all chuckled as they enjoyed their time holding hands and eating with joy.

(Meanwhile in Phoebe's house)

"So Mike are you-AHHHHHH!"

Mike was having sex on the couch with precious, his ex girlfriend.

"Oh god…Phoebe this is NOT what it looks like" Mike said.

Precious ran out.

"Don't go anywhere blondie I'm gonna kick your ass later!" Phoebe shouted.

"How could you do this Mike? WHAT HAPPENED TO WORK! What were you doin working on her uterus you filthy…filthy…FILTH" Phoebe blurted out.

Mike store at Phoebe, looking into her eyes, he was disappointed with himself…

"Get out of here Mike Hannigan! Divorce I say! Divorce I say! I AM ROSS!" Phoebe shouts.

(Meanwhile at dinner)

"Byes guys!" said Monica and Chandler.

Rachel Ross and Joey were leaving now, so Monica and Chandler were all to themselves.

"I can't believe we're finally going to have another baby Mon. It's a dream come true."

Phoebe kicks through the door all of a sudden.

"AHHH….Where is everyone? I'm gonna kick some ass!" Phoebe shouted.

"Woah. Pheebs what's up?" asked Chandler.

"Marcus Hannigan cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend the fat ass!" Phoebe shouted before relaxing on the couch and burying her eyes into the couch.

"Oh my god, we're so sorry Pheebs" said Chandler, as Monica went and hugged Phoebe.

"It'll be ok Phoebe; I can't believe Mike did that? Wasn't he supposed to be cool?" Monica questioned.

"Well I thought that" said Phoebe.

(Meanwhile In Joey' apartment)

"I can't believe it! You guys are going to get married!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey I wanted to say about the best man situation, I'm not choosing right now, but you and Chandler should think about choosing yourself, I don't really want to be the one who say's." Ross tells Joseph.

"Yea Joey so we'll head off ok?" Rachel said.

"Ok bye guys" Joey said.

Ross and Rachel left.

Rachel reappears, apparently needing to talk to Joey.

"Oh god..Joe I need to talk" Rachel said.

"What's up Rach?" Joey asked.

"It's about the engagement, I don't know if it's time, I just said yes quickly to not break Ross' heart. I don't know if I'm ready, I mean Emma's only two!" Rachel said.

"Look Rach, you know that Ross loves you, and you love Ross, and shouldn't Emma only bind you together even more? So if you both love each other, you should get married, but be careful, and don't go on a BREAK!" Joey said.

Rachel chuckled and she hugged Joey.

"I knew I could count on you Joe." Rachel said.

"See ya Rach!" Joey said.

"Bye Joey" Rachel said.

Joey turned around, got in his chair, and watched some good ol' TV, but he knew something was weird there, then he realised it.

"Oh god not again…damn CRUSHES." Joey shouted as he looked at a picture of all the friends, but mostly at Rachel. Joey sank his head on the bed and just slept, as he knew that he shouldn't love Rachel anytime any-place right now.

(Meanwhile in Chandler and Monica's)

"Can't believe Mike would do that" Chandler spoke.

"Well, I knew there was something about him" said Monica.

Monica and Chandler snuggled in bed, when one of the babies started crying.

"Think it's Jack, I'll get it" Monica said.

Monica got up and gave Jack his teddy bear to see if that changed anything, but nothing changed, so Monica gave him some milk to feed him. This quieted Jack down.

Suddenly Erica started crying, Chandler had already gotten up to quiet her down though.

"Shh…Erica it's ok" Chandler said as he softly rocked Erica in his hands.

Chandler smiled as he softly put Erica back down.

"We're going to be great parents" Monica said from behind.

"I know…" as Chandler and Monica embraced.

They went back to bed and slept their troubles away, with the camera zooming in on Monica's stomach.


	3. The One Where Rachel Has Doubts

**Friends Season 11 Episode 3**

_The One Where Rachel Has Doubts_

Rachel was chilling with Phoebe and Monica at Phoebe's apartment.

"Guys, I don't know if I can guys, I mean, It was a spur of the moment decision, I just said yes to not break his heart! Just, gosh I dunno if I'm ready!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you're marrying my brother wither you want to or not!" Monica blurted out.

"Monica, I'm pretty sure this is RACHEL'S DECISION! RACHEL'S! RACHEL'S!" Phoebe shouted.

"Pheebs, I know you're angry about Mike, but let's not shout, ok?" Rachel said calmly.

"Fine" Phoebe said. "I just thought he was the one, you know? The perfect person in my life then he just screws it up and chokes me to death!"

"We're sorry Pheebs" Monica said.

"Yea, Phoebe, we're sorry, but we knew that Mike was a loser" Rachel said.

"I'm just going to ignore him, let's talk about the wedding…" Phoebe says depressingly.

Rachel, Monica and somewhat Phoebe start discussing the wedding and various things.

"Monica can you help organize the wedding?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I can Rach! I won an award for organizing! Monica explains. "In my head…" she then mutters.

This causes a laughter from the girls as Monica gets some wedding planners out to discuss.

(Joey & Chandler at Joey's apartment)

"Chandler I got a really hot date tonight! She's really hot and -"

"You're going to sleep with her and never call her back" Chandler replied fast.

"No. Just because I do that doesn't mean I ALWAYS do that Chandler. Anyway, this could be the one, look at you guys, you're all either married, pregnant or engaged!" Joey exclaimed.

"I know Joe, feel bad for Phoebe though. I can't believe Mike would do that, he seemed like a simple guy" Chandler replied.

"I know. I was his Dad for a day!" Joey said.

"I just can't believe it, Monica's pregnant, Rachel and Ross are getting married, its sad bad news Mike had to appear and ruin the day" Chandler said kind of sadly.

"Mike was a douche anyway, so I got a ticket to the Knicks for tomorrow you wanna go?" Joey asked.

"Of course I'll go Joe" Chandler said as the two nodded at each other and drank their juice. Joey and Chandler then resulted to going to watch TV in the comfortable chairs to watch Baywatch.

(Meanwhile Ross is at his Parent's apartment)

"Hey Dad, I got some really important news to tell you and Mum" Ross explained.

"Well come on Son, on please tell me Rachel is pregnant again, you're our only chance! Monica's adopted. We want 3 grandkids of our own! That's our wish!" Judy said.

Ross was confused, and was about to tell them about Monica when he realized they didn't know yet, so just kept it to himself.

"What about Moni-ohh—ok. Well Dad, Mum, Rachel and -" Ross tried to say.

"Oh My God Judy! Rachel is pregnant!" Jack shouted.

"What no!" Ross said.

Jack and Judy looked confused at Ross, before both sitting down on the sofa and looking eagerly on at Ross.

"Ok, PLEASE, Don't interrupt me this time! Ok, Me and Rachel are -"

"Hey MUM!" Monica shouted as she walked through the door.

"OH COME ON!" Ross shouted.

"Oh hey Ross, Mum, I got some REALLY exciting news, you'll be really happy!" Monica explained.

"Ok, but we want to hear Ross' news first, because he—err- was here first!" Jack said quickly.

"Ok then Dad" Monica said.

"Come on Son, we want to hear the big news!" Judy shouted.

"Ok, if anybody interrupts me I swear I'll bring the force of UNAGI to them! Anyway…Mum…Dad, me and Rachel are -" Ross tries to say again.

"Hey Monica sorry I had to fetch some stuff from the car" Chandler says as he walks in.

"Oh…my…GOD!" Ross shouts…

(Meanwhile Rachel and Phoebe are talking at Central Perk)

"I miss him so much…Mike…he was supposed to be my soul mate! My lover! The one who loved me, the one who cherished me. Maybe I should have picked David…" Phoebe says sadly.

"Come on Pheebs, don't beat yourself up about it, it's not your fault. You'll find the man of your dreams, you'll marry him and he will love you forever" Rachel says.

"That was supposed to be Mike though Rachel! Mike was the apple of my eye. The key to my heart! And now I have nothing. I might make a song, that cheers me up…" Phoebe says.

"What was that about you having some small doubts earlier Rachel?" Phoebe then asks.

"I mean, I want to marry Ross, I love him, but is it just his track record? His record with marriages? I mean, I love him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him…but I just don't know why I can't see myself getting married to him again…" Rachel says.

"Look Rachel, Ross has said to me myself, he loves Marriage, he'll do anything he can to make it work, and if you two love each other and want to spend the rest of your lives together then why are you having doubts? Marry that bastard!" Phoebe says in a more positive mood.

"Yea, I guess Pheebs! I mean, I just don't wanna treat him like I treated Barry. Well he cheated on me, but what I mean is that I don't want to run out of the wedding like I did to Barry, and I don't want a cheap meaningless drunken Las Vegas wedding like I did with Ross" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you're going to marry Ross, and you're going to live happily with him forever, because you two love each other" Phoebe exclaims.

(Meanwhile we're back with Ross, Monica, Chandler, Jack & Judy)

"Where's Jack and Erica Monica?" Judy asks.

"They are with a one-off babysitter, we aren't keeping her though" Monica says.

"Ok Can I Please say my news?" Ross asks.

"Yes dear" Judy replies.

"And NOBODY else will walk through that door?" Ross asks again.

"No, son of course not!" Jack explains.

"Ok, I have some excellent news, ok, Me and Rachel, well we're ENGAGED! AND I FINISHED MY SENTENCE!" Ross shouts in excitement.

"Oh my god that's great son! We can't believe you're getting married a 4th time!" Jack says.

"Oh my! This is such good news Ross. It's not better than you having another kid, but it's still great!" Judy exclaims.

"Well I guess me and Judy shall be off! Bye!" Judy says.

"Uh…Mum? Dad? What about my news Mum? It's really important! It's all you've wanted!" Monica shouts.

"Yea, Jack, Judy, we've got great news" Chandler says.

"Ok then, we'll stay but if this turns out to be a total bust like mine and Judy's baby shower then I'm leaving!" Jack says.

"Ok, Mon do you wanna say?" Chandler asks.

"Yes, I'll tell the news, ok Mum, Dad, we thought that I could never have a blood baby, even if little Jack and Erica don't kind as blood to you, they count as blood to me, well you'll finally be happy I guess, because I guess the condom broke or something, and I guess the 0.01% chance happened, I guess luck was on our side. So Mum, Dad, I'm PREGNANT!" Monica says in delight.

"Oh my god this better not be an April Fool's joke in September!" Jack says as he gets up to hug Monica.

They all hug as the news has been spread to their parents.

"Now I just have to tell my parents…" Chandler says.

They all laugh as the camera fades out.

**NEXT TIME ON FRIENDS…**

_**The One Where Phoebe Cries**_

_**Phoebe: I've never been this upset since David left for Minsk. Since my Mother commited Suicide!**_

_**(New Scene)**_

_**Chandler: Dad…There's something you should know…and why is there a pool-guy-you know what…I don't wanna know.**_

_**(New Scene)**_

_**Joey(Talking to hot date): How you doin?**_

_**(New Scene)**_

_**Monica: Michelle? Michelle? Wait…MICHELLE BURKE?**_

_**Stay Tuned Folks!**_


End file.
